


Kings of the Wild Frontier

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 他不害怕。不，这从来都不是问题。如果你不算是一个人，就真的很难去害怕死亡。





	Kings of the Wild Frontier

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kings of the Wild Frontier](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477136) by runningscissors. 



I

 

      没有你，这个世界也会继续运转，这件事真是令人不安。

      在你留下你的印记之后，万物依旧繁荣生长，这件事会让最狂妄的巫师感到岌岌可危。

      他不害怕。不，这从来都不是问题。如果你不算是一个人，就真的很难去害怕死亡。

      他不太清楚是什么迫使他待在这栋布满灰尘的阴暗房子里。他又不是没有选择。

      如果他愿意，完全可以回家，这并不困难。只要走几步路，他就能看到庞大的图书室对面墙壁上无瑕的墙纸，马尔福家族的所有人都挂在那里。

      但是他没有家了。庄园的美丽和优雅被污染了，那里不再是一栋房子，而成了一座监狱，一个为了黑暗目的而存在的洞穴。

      他现在唯一拥有的家，是这个装着他的三十英寸的画框。

      不过，一幅画也不需要家吧？

 

II

 

      还没见到她的人，他就听到了她的声音。

      一天早晨，他被喊叫声吵醒了。他现在对叫喊已经习以为常了，他那些暴躁的亲戚经常这样，比如马里厄斯·布莱克和沃尔布加·布莱克姨婆。

      但是这次不同。他从没听过这个声音，这是一个充满朝气的年轻人的声音，他很好奇。

      “喂，你这个可恶的老母牛，我和任何人一样有资格来这里……”

      他立刻从椅子上站起来，走向声音传来的方向。

      他通常选择待在自己的画框里，而不是像他的许多亲戚一样四处闲逛。并不是因为他害羞，他只是不喜欢他的亲戚们。他不与任何人联络。他们都是些烦人的老家伙，喋喋不休着布莱克家族的高贵和纯洁。

      他经过菲尼亚斯·布莱克的画框时，他在座位上转头怒视着他。

      “不好意思，年轻人。” 菲尼亚斯叫道，他的脖子变成了难看的紫色，“你不允许通过这里。这是我的私人领地，你闯入这里是最令人难以容忍的。”

      他翻了个白眼，继续朝前走，菲尼亚斯在他身后气急败坏，脸也变成了紫色。

      他来到一间舞厅，在这里停了下来。舞池边上围了一圈人，他挤到了前面。

      他不知道自己在庄园的哪个地方。他从没有来过这幅画，周围的人都傲慢地看着他。

      一个身着华丽金色礼服的女人用扇子打了他的胳膊，严厉地看了他一眼。

      他对她露出讥笑，转身看向面前的一幕。

      那是一个女孩，或许只是一个不寻常的矮个女人，她穿着深蓝色斗篷，正恶狠狠地盯着贝尔维亚·布莱克的肖像。

      “瞧，我只想知道该死的盥洗室在哪里。别对我尖叫了！”

      “你怎么敢！” 贝尔维亚对女孩吼道，“你怎么敢那样对我说话！我是菲尼亚斯·布莱克的女儿，我不会让你这样脏兮兮的害虫污染布莱克家族高贵的诞生地。”

      女孩沮丧地举起双手，对她怒目而视。“对，因为你担心我会污染你们这栋满是杀人狂食死徒的房子。你们真是不可理喻！”

      一个看上去暴饮暴食的大肚子男人挤到前面，站在了他的身边。

      “年轻女士。”他用最纯正的英语说道，“在场的都是你的长辈，我建议你谨言慎行。对任何年轻女士来说，这都是非常不得体的。”

      女孩对他拉下脸，一缕红发从兜帽下散了出来，落到了她的脸上。她的目光坚毅又狂野，其中涌动着愤怒，她的双颊红彤彤的。

      他看着女孩睁大眼睛，脸上的愤怒渐渐消失，接着，她的目光落到了他身上。她在盯着他看，他十分肯定。

      “德拉科。”她说，他的名字从她的唇边滑出，仿佛她曾说过百万次。她对他微笑着，就像他是她失散许久的爱人。

      他觉得心掉到了脚底，皮肤冰冷而粘腻。

      她忘记了之前的争论，跑上前，对画布伸出了手。周围的人们都倒吸了一口气，目不转睛地看着他。

      “德拉科，天啊，看看你！你这么，你这么……”

      她伸出一根手指，他身边的人被接近的巨型手指吓得失声尖叫。

      德拉科愣在了原地，只能看着她。她一定是疯子；他不认识有着雀斑和红发，还爱生气的女孩……

      韦斯莱。

      突然之间，一个愤怒的、举起魔杖施咒的卷发小女孩闪过他的脑海。

      她现在笑容满面，他能看见她眼中的泪水。“梅林啊，我真想你，你把门钥匙寄给我时，我直接就过来了。我甚至想都没想，就以为我终于能和你在一起了——”

      “等等。”德拉科说，他的脑海很乱。“你在说什么啊？门钥匙，我没有给你寄门钥匙。你为什么觉得我会给你寄门钥匙？”

      “对不起。”她立刻说道，摘下兜帽，露出了所有可怕的黄鼠狼红发。“我太入神了。你当然不知道我在想什么，你怎么会知道呢？你或许不知道在你被画完之后，你真正的自己发生了什么事。”

      他觉得颈后的头发都竖了起来。她怎么敢！她怎么敢带着她那肮脏的韦斯莱血液和烂透了的雀斑走进这里，对他装腔作势，好像他是她可恶的男朋友似的。

      “听着。”他嚷道，飞快地瞥了一眼她的疯狂举动引来的观众。“我不知道你怎么找到这个地方，或者怎么进来的，但是我要你离开。回到波特和你的傻瓜哥哥那里去。”

      她想说话，但是他转过身，大步走进了下一幅画像。他离开的时候，能感觉到每个人都在盯着他：无论是活人还是画像里的人。

 

III

 

      他怕知道未来。

      他怕知道自己变成了什么样，因为他内心深处已经知道了。韦斯莱女孩可以告诉他的，他都怀疑过了。

      他在梦中照镜子，却见到父亲冷酷的脸俯视着他。他用冰冷的眼神盯着自己，细长的手指抚摸着尖尖的下巴。

      他知道将会发生什么事。他的胳膊会烙上黑魔标记，他会戴上面具，他会为了保持脸面而犯罪；显示他对家族的忠诚。

       

IV

 

      他呻吟着醒了过来，拍了拍脑袋。早晨的阳光总是太刺眼，他的后背也总是很僵硬。

      图书室里的睡椅从来不是舒服的家具。

      德拉科又呻吟着翻了个身。过了一会儿，他用白皙的手揉了揉脸，慢慢睁开了一只眼睛。

      他吓得叫出了声。韦斯莱女孩正站在那里看着他，脸上挂着坏笑。

      她的眼睛又大又亮，他不喜欢。

      “早安。”她叫道，笑得像一个荒谬的学生妹。

      他没有理她，只是对她拉下了脸。他慢慢坐起身，用手抓了抓头发。有些时候，他真开心自己不必整理仪容。他的外表永远不会改变。

      “你不想聊聊吗？”她笑着问道。他继续无视着她，慢慢系上牛津衬衫的扣子，将每颗珍珠纽扣穿过扣眼。

      “哎。”她又说道，似乎毫不在意他的冷淡。“我花了好久才找到你。我绕了好几个小时，一直在问那些执拗的老混蛋，他们知不知道那个‘庄严的金发白皮肤年轻人’的肖像在哪里挂着。”

      德拉科的脸又拉了下来，他瞪了她一眼，然后将脑袋套进了羊毛针织衫的领子里。

      “我还没和你说我迷路了多少次呢。我向梅林发誓，这栋房子的弯弯绕绕比霍格沃茨还多。但是后来，一个小女孩给我指了这条走廊，我就来到这儿了。”

      她将一缕头发掖到耳朵，对他露出了伤感的笑容。

      “看见你这么小，我还是觉得很震惊。我习惯见到……”她停了下来，微微皱起了眉头。“你现在不一样了。”

      他抬头生气地看着她，呵斥道：“真该死，韦斯莱，你——”

      “不是韦斯莱。”她说，腼腆地用手指绕着一缕头发。

      他朝她叫道：“如果你希望我知道你的真名，那你可就想错了。我才不会浪费生命记住你家成百上千只黄鼠狼的名字呢。”

      “不再是韦斯莱了。”她有些烦躁和气恼了。“现在是马尔福。我们结婚之后，我就改了姓氏。”

      他目瞪口呆地看着她，脑袋里天旋地转。“你说什么？”

      她微微笑了笑。“你是我的丈夫……不是你，但是那个德拉科正在外面战斗，我是和他结婚的。”

      “我……我多大了？”他踉跄地坐到睡椅上，心脏怦怦直跳。

      “十八岁。”她温柔地说，朝画框又走了一步。“我满十七岁的一周后，我们私奔了，就在霍格莫德被袭击之前……”

      “停。”他将脑袋垂在膝盖之间，轻声呻吟道。他的胃紧紧地打成了结，他几乎不能呼吸了。结婚了。他结婚了，噢我的天呐，他觉得自己要晕过去了。

      “……我知道你不明白，我是说，我也不清楚事情是怎么发生的，但是……请看着我好吗？至少说点儿什么。”

      他盯着鞋子，发现了他母亲一直催促他让家养小精灵修复的小磨损，但是他没有理会她。他的斗篷搭在椅背上，胸口绣了一个小小的布莱克家族盾形纹章。

      这是他的人生。没完没了的阅读和在画框之间走动。

      他盯着她看了一会儿。看着她深色的大眼睛，眼睛下面的青黑浮肿，苍白的皮肤，长袍下摆的泥。他将她尽收眼底，觉得有些恶心。

      所以他听从了大脑给他的第一道指令。他逃跑了。

 

V

 

      他跑到了一幅印度风景画中，这是他的曾曾叔父之类画的。他显然从未结婚，四处浪荡，将时间花费在绘画和采集药草上。

      这当然令他的家族蒙羞。不用说，家族文献中很少提及他。

      他将膝盖紧紧抱在胸前，深深地吸了一口气。他小时候一直想去旅行，但是妈妈说他太纤弱了。

      一头大象趟过他身后的水坑，把水溅到了他所坐的石头上。他的耳边充斥着热带丛林的声音。

      她一定在说谎。这些乱七八糟的事不可能还有其他解释了。

      这不是他应该走的人生之路。

 

VI

 

      他回到自己的画框时，她靠在了对面的墙上。她那破破烂烂的斗篷像毯子一样裹住了她，她的头垂了下去。

      “走开。”

      听到他的声音，她立刻抬起头，微微皱起眉头，用手揉了揉肌肉。

      他又吼叫着让她离开。她为什么不能离他远点呢？

      “等等。”她叫道，急匆匆地站了起来。“别再那样了，拜托你？”

      他气呼呼地抱起胳膊，对她露出了讥笑。

      “我发誓，你不用和我说话。你可以假装我不在这里，我不在乎，只是别离开了。你是我拥有他的全部了……你……现在——”他听见她深吸了一口气，她的声音颤抖得几乎说不下去了。

      “请别离开了。”

      他往肺中深吸了一口气，然后慢慢放下胳膊，转身看向她。

      她立刻擦擦眼睛，露出了笑容。

      他们这样待了一会儿，看着对方，德拉科叹了口气。

      “那我现在在哪儿？”

      “我……我不知道。我有……几个星期没见过他……你了。几天前，你给我派了一只猫头鹰，让我待在这里，等你过来，所以我就照做了。”

      德拉科用手抓着头发，倒进了一张舒服的高背椅中。“我做的什么事会让我们分开？”

      她用胳膊抱紧了自己。“我不清楚。我们是在从古灵阁逃走时分开的。银行被袭击了，我和你走散了。”

      他挺直后背，困惑地看了她一眼。“古灵阁为什么会被袭击？”

      她停顿了一下，大眼睛中流露着悲伤。“你多大了？我的意思是你被画出来的时候是多大？”

      “还有两个月十六岁。”

      她点点头，拨弄着一缕头发。“梅林啊，我总是忘记你不知道我在说什么。”

      德拉科咬紧了下巴。“对，如果你的话说完了，我建议你去别的地方等着。虽然我在未来可能走了下坡路，但是现在的我应付不来你疲惫不堪的脑子。”

      她又扑了过来，鼻子几乎贴上了画布。“好了好了，我保证不再说那种话了，行吗？”

      他点了点头。“你仍然没有回答我的问题。”

      “噢，古灵阁。对。麦克尼尔领着一小拨人抢劫了银行——”

      “等等。”德拉科打断了她。“麦克尼尔和父亲是商业伙伴，他为什么会制造恐怖行动？”

      金妮沉下了脸。“他是食死徒，这就是原因。自从他——伏地魔垮台之后，所有在战争中没被俘虏的食死徒——”

      德拉科吃惊地睁大了眼睛。“什么？波特不可能是对的吧？”

      金妮又悲伤地笑了笑。“噢，德拉科，有太多你不知道的事情了。”

 

VII

 

      他从没和他的父亲说过，他小时候想像奥利凡德一样制作魔杖。

      父亲魔杖尖喷出的火花，母亲魔杖尖喷出的、用来点燃客厅蜡烛的火焰，都令他为之惊叹。

      他想制作魔杖。他想成为创造那种力量的人，可以做出所有人生存所需的东西。

      或许那样的话，他就会让他的父亲感到骄傲。

 

 

VIII

 

 

      “……你真的以为我会相信吗？”德拉科生气地说，用手指敲着真皮包裹的扶手。

      她轻声笑了。“太惨了！你的右胳膊完全分体了，我只能摸索着找它。我吓坏了，你一直在哀叫呜咽。”

      “哼。”德拉科红着脸叫道，“一个男人刚刚失去了一条胳膊，你还希望他做出什么反应？”

      韦斯莱女孩继续咯咯笑着，他对她沉下了脸。

      “我看不出这种情况有什么好笑的。”

      她平静了一些，微笑着说：“你当然看不出了。”

      他们沉默了一会儿，她用手抓了抓头发，皱起了鼻子。

      “天呐，我真得洗澡了。我好几天没好好洗过了。”她闻了闻一缕铜色的头发，又皱起了鼻子。

      “我可以告诉你厕所在哪里。三楼应该有一个。”德拉科从椅子里站起来，走向房间的左侧。

      “跟我来。”

      她立刻爬了起来，喜笑颜开地对他说：“谢谢。”

      德拉科点点头，走进了挂在旁边的画框。他低下头，飞快地穿过卡莎碧雅·布莱克的肖像画，不想和她打招呼。

      “噢，年轻的马尔福先生。”她叫道，“和你的客人小点儿声，打扰到我睡觉了。”

      “好的，夫人。”他漫不经心地说，走进了下一幅画里，画上是非洲平原上的一场狩猎战。

      韦斯莱女孩笑了起来，走廊里回荡着她的笑声。

 

IX

 

      他们终于跌跌撞撞地来到了一间盥洗室。

      德拉科看着四周，他似乎在一个密林中央，头顶都是大橡树的树荫。

      他面前是一个古老的水龙头浴缸，房间角落里还有一个看上去更古老的。

      德拉科皱起了鼻子，但是女孩的眼睛亮了起来。

      “梅林啊，见到你可真高兴。”她跑了过去，钟爱地抚摸着浴缸。水龙头发出一声呻吟，从里面喷出了水。

      他回头看了看，发现没有任何生物的迹象，然后耸了耸肩。

      他突然发现韦斯莱女孩在脱毛衣，他的脸红了。

      “你在干什么？”他嘶嘶地说，在她把背心也扔到冰冷的石头地板上时移开了目光。

      她看向他，翻了个白眼。“我要洗澡。这不就是来这儿的目的嘛。”

      “不是。”他嘀咕道，觉得脸更烫了。“我是说我还在这儿呢。”

      她笑着脱掉了麻瓜裤子。“德拉科，你似乎没少见我的裸体。”

      “我没有！”德拉科急道，用手揉着裤子的接缝。

      她笑了。“相信我，你见过。”

      他仍然躲闪着目光，这时，他听到了水渗出的声音。该死，他为什么要脸红？只是一个女孩而已。

      但是他从未见过裸体的女孩，不知为何，他不想让她知道。

      他深吸一口气，让自己平静下来，最后擦了擦汗湿的手，然后慢慢转了回去。

      她完全浸在水中，只留下了脑袋和在浴缸边上摸索的左臂。

      “在你的口袋里。”他说，猜想她在找魔杖。

      她对他笑了笑，把它拿了出来。“谢谢。”

      她用魔杖指着脑袋，低声念了句什么，奶油色的液体就流了出来。他觉得那应该是洗发水。

      她坐直了身体，德拉科立刻看向地面。她对他咯咯笑了起来。

      沉默了一会儿，德拉科说话了。

      “……我可以认为，我们发生过关系了？”

      她坏笑着说：“嗯，你猜对了。”

      他点点头，用力吞咽了一下。“我只和你睡过吗？”

      她趴在浴缸边上，将下巴搭在了胳膊上。“如果你没和我说谎的话，那我是和你在一起的唯一一个女孩。”

      德拉科点点头，皱起了嘴唇。

      该死。这就意味着他把贞操给了韦斯莱女孩。潘西不是一直对他投怀送抱吗？在他的记忆中，她是最后一个对他有兴趣的人。可是韦斯莱女孩比潘西漂亮多了，或许这不是一件坏事……

      “抱歉打扰了你的美梦。”她的声音中带着一丝笑意。“你的样子很失望。”

      他立刻移开了目光，抓了抓脖子。“哦，不是那样的。我只是在消化这些事。我还不是很习惯，韦斯莱。”

      她叹了口气。“我和你说了，别叫我韦斯莱。”

      他皱着眉头看向她。“我不知道还能叫你什么。”

      韦斯莱女孩浸在浴缸里，身体漂浮在肥皂水中。

      “你可以试试我的名字，这或许是一个好的开始。”他能听出她声音中的尖锐。

      他踱着步，拉扯着毛衣，然后沮丧地叹了口气。

      “我……我不知道你的名字。”他移开了目光，不知为何，他觉得很羞愧。

      她盯着他看了一阵。

      “金妮。”

      他看着她的眼睛。她的眼睛是棕色的，大得出奇。

      “金妮。”

       

X

 

      他太怕找到他母亲的肖像画，太怕听到她会对他说什么。另外，他在这里就可以摆脱她了。

      他属于自己。

      他不必听她谈论礼仪，不必让她唠叨他的不良姿势。

      在这里，他自由了。

       

XI

 

      是声音吵醒了他。

      房子里回响着她的名字，让他从梦中惊醒过来。

      “金妮。”

      声音变得越来越大了。

      “金妮。”

      他猛地坐了起来，睡眼朦胧地看向走廊。金妮靠在墙上打着盹，斗篷蒙住了脑袋。

      “金妮。”他叫道，手忙脚乱地爬了起来。“金妮，醒醒。”

      她转过头，眯着眼睛看向他。“嗯。”

      他急匆匆地向她走去。“你听到了吗？”

      她困惑地看着他，眉毛和鼻子都皱在了一起。      

      “金妮，你在哪儿啊？”那个声音绝望地叫道，听上去更近了。

      金妮猛吸了一口气，睁大眼睛，捂住了嘴。她看了一眼走廊，然后立刻回头看向他。

      “德拉科。”她轻柔地说道。他听过她那样叫他的名字。

      她转向他，兴奋地笑道：“我和你说过！我和你说过他会来的！”

      “德拉科。”她吃力地站了起来。“德拉科，我在这儿。”

      她披上斗篷，手指颤抖地系着搭扣。

      德拉科露出了吃惊的表情。他来了。她没有说谎。十八岁的他正在走廊里寻找金妮。

      显而易见，他真的爱上了她。我的老天爷啊。

      她已经跑开了，他才恢复了说话的能力。

      “等等。”他对她远去的身影叫道。“金妮，等等！”

      她转过身，棕色眼睛十分明亮，红发似乎在闪闪发光。

      她对他露出了美丽的笑容。

      “谢谢你。”她的眼中涌出了泪水，“你一直对我很好。如果没有你的话，我不知道该怎么办。”

      “你要去哪儿？”他粗哑地说，朝她走了一步。他不想告诉她，他会想念她，也不想让她知道，她是他在这里最好的陪伴。

      马尔福不需要陪伴。

      她笑着说：“不知道，但是我不在乎。”

      他现在能听到咚咚的脚步声，还有人在叫她的名字。

      “这栋该死的房子真是迷宫。金，你在哪里？”

      她焦灼地看了一眼走廊，然后转身向他走来。她笑着擦掉泪水，将手放在了画布上。

      他犹豫地将手贴在了她的手上。

      “相信我。”她说，“你爱我。”

      他点点头，慢慢抽回了他的手，她的手也落到了身边。

      她最后对他笑了笑，然后顺着走廊跑开了。

      德拉科看到一个戴着黑色兜帽的人影冲进走廊，他的心抖了一下。

      金妮伸出胳膊抱住他，她的红发四散飞扬，把他的兜帽也碰掉了。

      他用一只胳膊紧紧搂住她的腰，另一只手抚摸着她的头发。她将他紧紧抱在怀里，当两颗脑袋贴在一起时，德拉科收回了目光。

      他不能看自己亲吻韦斯莱女孩，太奇怪了。

      他看回去时，只看到了他们离开的背影。他们的手紧紧地握在一起。

      他们从德拉科的视线里消失后，他的心里只有一个念头：

      亲爱的萨拉查的胡子啊，我的头发太乱了。那不可能。

 

 

**「完」**


End file.
